The Awakening
by Daecon Frost
Summary: A story about a new Core member and what life has in store for him. Will be in two parts, and end section is kinda confusing.


The Awakening  
  
Chapter 1  
  
"Welcome to Core JP0001," said my mind? It echoed strangely and I felt an impulse to run, but it appeared I couldn't see or feel anything.  
"Your mind has been transferred successfully, and you have been granted the privilege of an AK scout class Kbot.  
"Ugh, thanks," I replied to the voice in my head, then I realized it was the Core Central Conscience that was speaking.  
"Were am I, sir?"  
"You are currently in Stasis awaiting construction of an AK Kbot on Belgond Prime. Download of Basic Combat Procedures and Command Training commencing. Download complete. AK Kbot ready and transfer commencing."  
At this my eyes or sensors lit up and I realized I was in the middle of a Level One, Kbot lab. A pair of coordinates appeared in my vision and I engaged my autopilot and my AK started walking to the south.  
"Why was I given Command Training," I asked myself. But I could not think of an answer. Then again I couldn't even remember my past, all I had left was a name. As I walked through the base I realized it must be a new base because there was an insane amount of nano-lathing and not a whole lot of defensive structures. Core must be opening up a new offensive against Arm I thought. There were quite a few Level 1 Construction Labs going and several Level 2 Labs being built. After several minutes of walking and thinking I arrived at the coordinates and then a new set of coordinates appeared and some orders.  
"JP0001 you have been assigned to scout group Gamma 5 to patrol the perimeter."  
I engaged my autopilot and quickly saw Gamma 5. It wasn't a large force but one capable of holding off a pretty good size skirmish attack. 5 AK's, 6 Crashers, 7 Storms, and 3 Thuds would be the total after the addition of my AK.  
"JP0001 this is Thud DS0582 in command of Gamma 5, join up and we will begin our patrol."  
"Yes, sir." I replied.  
The other four AK's and myself took point positions and set our sensors at maximum, in the hopes of seeing the enemy first, which rumored would get you in line for a promotion, which I wanted. I began to survey this Belgond Prime, It didn't appear to be much, a lot of rocks, little vegetation and many large hills, mountains, and plateaus. I also noted several good choke points with the addition of Dragons Teeth would create a zone of death for Arm. But they could also be used against us so we must fiercely defend this area. Then I checked and realized that this was in range of the base's plasma batteries so Arm would be under heavy fire from them too. Completing the first leg of our patrol took about and hour due to the amount of rocks and obstructions we had to detour around. Tanks would be almost worthless in this area I thought. A new command broke my concentration a few moments later.  
"All Core units in the area, an Arm attack force has been sited proceeding to our base from the south. All perimeter groups retreat to base but lay down cover fire for attack group Alpha."  
Then from Thud DS0582, "All units in Gamma 5 proceed north, we will be setting up several ambushes along the way then retreating to do the same until we get to base. Is that clear?"  
"Yes, sir" I replied, and then Gamma 5 began to retreat. At every spot where I noted excellent ambush opportunities we set an ambush up. The AK's were assigned to push the large rocks into positions to fire from creating a wall of rocks. Then we hunkered down and waited. We didn't wait long, soon PeeWees were running up the gully firing away, but they were soon scrap. Not one unit in Gamma 5 was damaged and we had slaughtered twenty PeeWees. But then the heavier units were on us, rockets, missiles, plasma, it was all around us.  
"Gamma 5 retreat to next set of coordinates." Then we ran, this took us fifteen minutes of firing, running, and firing. On and on, and soon the base's plasma cannons were adding to the destruction. Then attack group Alpha was on us, Storms, Thuds, Crashers in large quantities and then the new level two unit the Pyro, a flame-thrower equipped Grim Reaper, on and on it went.  
"JP0001 climb that hill and provide accurate reading for attack group Alpha's artillery." With this I began to climb the nearest hill, once at the top I saw the carnage of Alpha's units. Most of the attacking Arm units still alive were retreating from the onslaught of Alpha. From what I could see, it looked like about 100 destroyed units and most of them Arm.  
"Sir, it appears Arm units are in retreat," I reported to DS0582.  
"Received, relaying to the Commander," DS0582 replied.  
"Attack group Alpha and scout group Gamma 5 return to base for repair and refit then you will be back on duty," ordered the Commander.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Wow, I got five kills in that battle yesterday. I had been in stasis as it was my first battle and CCC still is teaching me some stuff. I don't remember most of it, just little flashes and glimpses but I guess I will know it when I need it. That's cool that I am a veteran in my first battle, maybe I will get a better Kbot, this AK is nice but I really want something better and nicer. So I think once I get about ten or more kills in the AK, I might get something better, maybe a Storm or Thud to start out with. Man those Arm vermin better attack again soon, I'm ready for some blood to be spilled. But right now I'm back on patrol with Gamma 5 again. We lost four units yesterday but the commander built the units again and the pilots are downloaded in to them. An efficient system, but maybe that's why Arm fights so hard, they don't want to die, even though they can get a new clone. What's slightly creepy is we are on the same patrol as yesterday but there is hardly and wreckage left, just small pieces but the rest were reclaimed for metal. The base is really big now and there is quite a few Level 2 labs up and a recently designed Anti-Nuke system named the Protector is in place. Also a improvement to the AK design on its aiming system, that will automatically target the missile in a rocket Kbot. The laser system was improved a little so it is slightly more powerful and it fires faster. But now that I have gotten my first kill the other units are talking to me, the other AK's are my friends now, well that's what Arm would call them. I guess they are just more than fellow soldiers. GA0013 is the friendliest and I have learned a lot from him about life on this planet, the war, units, and the commander here on Belgond Prime. First the commander's name is ZZ0057. The rumor around here, well that I heard form the AK's is that Core captured some humans, genetically modified them to there purposes and then when they had a child took him away. They trained him in war and combat and then transferred him. He rapidly progressed in rank and after 5 years in the army is a commander. Now on to this planet, it's quite far away from any other system and on the edge of Core space. It's not very rich in metal but has high winds making airplanes useless but wind power very economical, but nobody knows why Core or Arm is here, just another planet to kill each other on. The war is pretty much in a stalemate, with just a few battles taking place on planets such as this. But some new units are supposed to end this deadlock. The one that will best show the mighty power of the Core is the Can. Tons of heavy armor with a heavy laser turret on top the unit will reap havoc on the weak Arm units. Also ZZ0057 and several other commanders that were raised the same way are going to help. Well this patrol is boring. Then a set of coordinates appeared.  
"Gamma 5 we are going to get a little revenge soon, till we get to the coordinates, were are not to fire unless fired upon, understand that?" Came the order from Thud DS0582.  
"Yes, sir!" I replied, as did the others in Gamma 5.  
"We are heading to outpost Alpha which guards the only accessible pass through the southern mountains. It was destroyed yesterday and the commander wants it up and running as soon as possible. After we clear the area some construction units will be escorted there by Gamma 6 and will set up a small base. We will be assigned to guard it until it is up and running."  
Then we were off, the destroyed outpost was a good days march away and we couldn't be seen till then so we would be even longer to get there.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
It ended up taking us 2 days to get there. Right now we are on a large hill just east of the outpost. The problem is that Arm had started a small base right there too. It didn't have any construction labs yet but the Light Laser Towers surrounded by Dragons Teeth were going to be very deadly to our units. Luckily there was only a few patrolling units and no construction units to be seen. Then I had an idea.  
"Sir, if I might suggest that we aim for the wind generators in the southern section of the base and then without power the LLTs will not be a problem."  
"Excellent idea JP0001," replied DS0582.  
"Okay, Gamma 5 we are going to sneak around to the south and destroy the wind generators, that should knock out the power for the LLTs and we can finish the rest of the base easily."  
Then we were off, the sneak around to the east didn't take long and then we were in position. The Thuds were behind the hill firing with their plasma cannons. The Storms and Crashers were hunkered down on top of the ridge firing also and the AK's waited for the command to charge. Within seconds the ten wind generators had been destroyed and then we charged. Twelve PeeWees came at us but they quickly fell to our improved lasers. Then the metal extractors, metal storage, and energy storage buildings fell. I hated to see them be wasted but only the commander could capture them and I doubted he would be coming here. Then the battle was over. I barely felt any sadness at the loss of DS0582 and all the other AK's. I knew they would just build them another unit and they would be back. With DS0582 gone Storm TW0271 was in command. He hadn't introduced himself so what I knew about him was from GA0013 and that wasn't good stuff, but I won't elaborate on it. I just knew that I hoped DS0582 and Gamma 6 would be here soon. Then came an order from Storm TW0271.  
"JP0001 you will patrol the area and don't let any Arm scum find us."  
With that I began my patrol, after putting my AK on autopilot, I began to ponder the situation. I hoped that the commander hadn't waited until he got word from us to send Gamma 6. That would mean that we would spend two or more days here, with damaged units and an unknown amount of Arm units in the area. That would be pointless and a waste of units and resources. So I could probably expect reinforcements within a day or less. That cheered me up immensely and I started to replay footage of the battle, looking for things I did wrong and what I could do better. That's one nice thing with not having a brain, with a computer chip for a brain you can remember every single detail about anything you have seen or done. Then I realized why I had not been destroyed and why the other AK's had. They were just aiming for the body, my natural reaction was to aim for the head, or where the clones sit, and at joints to knock the Kbots down. That's why I have gotten eleven kills in only two battles. I will have to tell CCC about this extremely wasteful use of firepower.  
"Your report has been submitted to CCC, JP0001 for the knowledge you have given us you have been upgraded to a Storm Kbot." Then my sensors went black.  
  
Chapter 4  
  
Well now I am in a Storm Kbot, apparently Storm TW0271 and I had switched. I didn't think Core could do that but they can now, I'm looking in my meager help file right now to see if there is anything in it about switching Kbots.   
"The switching of Kbots is possible for Core units if they are in close proximity to each other." Well I guess that explains it, wait, here is a footnote.  
"One standard kilometer is maximum range of switching, greater distances have been done but leads to errors in transmitting and loss of data."  
"Does this mean I am in command of Gamma 5, CCC?"  
"Yes, you are in command of Gamma 5, expect reinforcements with-in two standard hours."  
Good, commander ZZ0057 is as smart as they say he is. Looking at my weapons and armor I had, I concluded that I liked this Kbot. The only problem is that my rockets are dumb, otherwise I fire them at a target and they don't change course, just proceed along their trajectory. But they pack a much bigger punch than my old AK's lasers. The next two hours were quiet, but we had detected an Arm reprisal attack that would hit us about one hour after Gamma 6 got here. I relayed that information to the commander and waited. They were soon here, Gamma 6 was even bigger than Gamma 5 and what surprised me was that both level one and level two construction Kbots had come. Thud DS0582 and the other units of Gamma 5 were back. The construction units quickly got to work. Wind generators, metal extractors, metal and energy storage, level one and two Kbot labs, then all the stationary defenses that had been designed so far. The base was just up and running when the Arm attack hit. This battle was a lot different for me, in the last one I had been up close and personal, now I just sat back and launched rockets as fast as I could nano-lathe them. With the combined firepower of Gamma 5, Gamma 6, and the base defenses, plus the maze of Dragons Teeth, the battle was quickly over. As the last Rockos and Hammers were destroyed the construction Kbots were soon reclaiming the wreckage from the battle. With that metal a level two construction Kbot began to build some Heavy Laser Towers as the final defense of the base. My Kbot had received no damage but Gamma 5 had taken some serious damage, but after some repairs and the construction of some new units it was whole again. I got another four kills in that attack, bringing my total up to fifteen. Outpost Alpha has been upgraded to a base, it doesn't change much we just get more attention or something. The base is pretty well protected and Gamma 5 and Gamma 6 are on patrol. ZZ0057 has ordered some of our Construction Kbots to clear a road to the main base. Once that is done reinforcements will hopefully only take about 6 hours or less. Right now I am just reading some of the files that are in my memory. I still don't remember any of my past, which according to my file is not normal, but I am not going to say anything. I also have found the record of the training I have received. Command, Basic Combat, R&D, and Basic Leadership. Basic Combat is given to everybody, but I must have been in a leadership position or something before they transferred me. I'm going to try and access my R&D files.  
"R&D program activated, Level One Clearance granted."  
Okay, right now it looks like I can modify only Level One Kbots, and Tanks. I'm going to access the Storm file. That brings up a 3-D projecting on my screen and some commands.  
"Modification of Storm Class Kbot Weapons requires Level Two Clearance."  
That sucks, well lets try this.  
"Access granted to modify Storm Class Kbot chassis."  
Well I haven't found anything wrong yet with the Storm chassis, unless it's a little slow.  
"Can I increase the speed of this chassis without removing armor or weapons?" I asked.  
"The increase of speed would require reduction in armor."  
That answers my question. Maybe I can increase the Thud's speed.  
"The increase of speed would require reduction in armor."  
Okay, that sucks, maybe I could just design my own unit.  
"Designing of a new unit is possible and the increase in rank is likely."  
Sweet, well here goes. Lets start out with a basic AK chassis. Now get rid of the laser, add missiles, and add armor. Wait now it is to slow. Lets go with Thud chassis, take away plasma cannons and add missiles. That is slightly cool, the missiles have to be launched vertically and are like the Diplomats. I'll call it the Dominator. It will be nice to take out defenses of an Arm base, and it will not slow us down.  
"Submitting Dominator chassis plan to CCC."  
"File uploaded and received."  
I guess I just wait now. I am still on patrol with Gamma 5 and we haven't seen any Arm units since the battle. That was 12 hours ago! Wow, thank god for autopilot. What's also slightly weird is that we don't require and sleep. That makes us able to fight more often unlike the Arm clones that require sleep. Then they also have to build barracks to house the sleeping clones. Yep, Core is a lot more efficient. Well I don't have anything new to report except that apparently the more south you go the less rocky it is. That is good since if we are ever going to take out the Arm base we will need the firepower of tanks. Also if the Dominator is approved I think that will help a lot. With this possibly new unit it can take out pesky LLTs, HLTs, and the plasma batteries which can quickly decimate an attack. I am now on the return leg of my patrol with Gamma 5 and the base is a sight to see. It is quite large now with LLTs, HLTs, and several plasma batteries. Plasma batteries are less useful and Belgond Prime than on other planets because the hill block shots. But they can help a lot if they have an area they can reach. Here is a list of the base's buildings.  
4 Level 1 Kbot Labs  
2 Level 1 Vehicle Plants  
2 Level 2 Kbot Labs  
1 Level 2 Vehicle Plant  
20 Wind Generators  
5 Solar Power Plants  
3 Energy Storage Facilities  
5 Metal Storage Facilities  
5 plasma batteries  
20 LLTs  
15 HLTs  
30 Missile Towers  
  
I don't get why it has so many Missile Towers since aircraft don't work on this planet. They may help a little bit if an attack gets close but with all the Dragons Teeth it shouldn't be possible. Wait I got an idea. Lets see if I can access the missile towers file in my R&D. Yes, I can. Lets see if the missile towers can target other missiles. They can't, well lets change that. With that change the base is protected from Merl missiles which can do a lot of damage. Still patrolling and nothing has changed. I just found this file though. It appears that once a units has reached 50 or so kills they are allowed access to the Sietch. But I have found no reference to this Sietch. Wait, I just found the definition of it in the dictionary. "A place of safety in a time of danger." Ok, that's weird. Well once I get to 50 kills I will find out what it is.  
"Gamma 5 incoming enemy units approaching from the east and west. Numbers are unknown at this time because it appears Arm is using a new radar jamming device. Do not destroy that units."  
Well, how are we supposed to capture it. ZZ0057 is not here and it will probably self destruct if it appears it is going to be captured. Oh well.  
"Gamma 5 the base will be under attack in a few moments so we are heading there now. It looks like Arm has gotten some new technology and we are have orders to not destroy it."  
I new the Gamma 5 was having the same doubts now about the new unit. But I cleared that from my mind and got ready for battle. When we arrived at the base Gamma 6 had taken the west end and we proceeded to get in defensive positions at the east. A loud explosion broke my concentration moments later. It appeared my modifications to the MT had worked. One had just shot down a Merl missile that was headed for one on the labs. That signaled the attack. Once again Pee Wees led the charge and were quickly killed. Assorted level one units came charging at us. But they were not much of a challenge. Gamma 6 was also not having much trouble on their side of the base. This was two easy. That though quickly left my head when both HLT's at the front of the base exploded.  
"Gamma 5 double time it the southern end of the base." I ordered.  
But Gamma 5 was gone moments later with three shots form a D-gun. The Arm commander decloaked in front of me. I fired but to no avail.  
"JP0001 stop firing immediately, I order you under directive 5589. This is ZZ0057"  
"Voice ID matched, directive 5589 commenced."  
That's when my Kbot stopped and froze up. I tried to start, but it didn't work.  
"JP0001 this is Arm commander DX082. You will follow me back to my base. Your pattern has been traded for a pattern the your CCC apparently wants back quite badly. Your link with CCC has been severed and you will soon be the newest member of the Arm rebellion."  
"ZZ0057, is this true?" I asked.  
"Yes, JP0001."  
"Why, sir?'  
"Do not be discouraged, you were traded for my twin brother, a commander on another planet."  
"I was traded for a commander?"  
"Yes, if not for these unfortunate circumstance you would eventually be a commander also. Those rumors of my birth are true. But you were also raised the same way. We were friends before we got patterned and I hate doing this to you."  
"I am like you? I was trained to be a commander?"  
"Yes, but I have a better use for you now. After this deal will be commenced you will join the Arm. Just remember that you were raised for Core, will serve, and possibly rule the Core, when your time comes. Till then gathering all the information you can. We will get you back, I promise. But now I must go. Long live the Core!"  
Now I just stood there, dumbfounded as the Arm assault force destroyed the base. I still could not move, but if I wanted to I probably would not. After the attack was completed a odd looking spider like vehicle came up to me and shot me once, all was dark after that.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
"Welcome to Arm John Paul. I am Doctor Fredmon and I am supervising the building of your body and getting that mind of yours to accept that your are a soldier of Arm now. You have been in stasis while we transported your mind to Empyrrean. Now that you are here we have put your pattern in a modified Pee Wee, weaponless of course for your safety. The Pee Wee is for you to watch how the our armed forces work and cooperate so much better. Now your Sietch program is nothing to real live conversation and interaction. You have been assigned to group Alpha 5 which does basic patrols here on Empyrrean. You will not be in combat, unless your old friends try to rescue you, but this is for you to watch and join in on normal clone relationships. Now off you go, we have given you a file to read enroute on what you can and cannot do. Goodbye and good luck"  
With that I was lifted off by an Atlas, if I remember correctly, and was carried in a northeastern direction. This gave me time to read this file. It was pretty lax on what I could and could not do. It also told me off the identity that Arm had given me. I was off a new alien species that had just joined Arm. They did not require sleep and breathed pure Methane. Problem was I was scared, flying over the Arm homeworld and having to be an actor to disguise my allegiance to Core. This was going to be hard.  
  
"Did he believe you?" asked the commander.  
"Yes, I think he did, but only his action is the simulator will tell us. One nice thing is that everything he thinks or does we will know it." Said Dr. Fredmon.  
"Yes, that will be nice. Hopefully ZZ0057 actions will not give him away and his allegiance to us. With JP0001 reported destroyed they will just reload his pattern while we get a future commander. Also with the success of the new spider unit and capturing patterns, then turning them in simulator programs our ranks are swelling fast. It's possible the tide of the war may be turning, in our favor."  
"Yes, but let me get back to work now, John Paul will be arriving at his base soon and all my associates are already in the simulator for him to associate with and I don't want to miss it."  
  



End file.
